1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a computer program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus for receiving video information including a plurality of images photographed from different positions with a plurality of cameras and selecting and displaying at least one of the plurality of images and a computer program for the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When relay-broadcasting images in an event such as the Olympic games or car racing where there are many objects, a broadcast provider photographs the objects from different angles with a plurality of cameras at the same time and broadcasts one of the images to viewers via broadcast networks, changing over the images. In the prior art, Japanese Patent No. 3227350 discloses a technique of changing over reproduced images by a selection of one of different objects as a trigger, when reproducing a plurality of recording images obtained by photographing the objects from individual angles.
When there is a plurality of objects, interesting objects are different for each viewer. In this regard, the conventional television has a problem that it cannot properly display the different interesting objects for each viewer, because the images are switched over by the judgment of a program provider. Meanwhile, although the images from a plurality of angles with regard to one relay can be transmitted at the same time as the video information about a broadcast becomes digitalized and its bandwidth becomes a broadband, it is difficult for a viewer to change over the images. Moreover, the technique of changing over reproduced images by an object selection as a trigger is not suitable for video information about a broadcast in which the object frequently moves among a plurality of images.